Yo Ho
by TheWickedTruth
Summary: Jack convinces Will to go to Tortuga with him to meet some one new ... Will a fling strick up or will Will run away screaming about crazy Wenchs and even crazier Bartenders?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Part one of four ... Witten by Truth! It's my first attempt of a Pirates fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing ... not even the dvd ... it's my sisters! Can I own Jack though? ... I'll just have to rent him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part One: Convincing Will

"Come now Will," Jack spoke encouraging his friend.

"No Jack-"

"That's Captain Jack" Will shook his head no need to keep reminding him, he just wasn't ever going to call him captain.

"I'm not and I mean not going to go to that bloody place again!"

"But I need ye with me lad." Jack said putting his hand on Will's shoulder. Will just raised an eyebrow, muttering to himself, 'and he thinks I am the strange one!'

"Look Jack-"

"Captain"

"Whatever, I'm not going to go to Tortuga with you, just so that you can have a quote spot unquote of rum and a good shag"

"But me dear Jesabelle has a friend-" Will's face instantly paled at Jesabelle's name. Jesabelle is a wench at Tortuga tat Jack is quite smitten for, even though he won't say so.

"No stop right there! Anything that has to do with Jesabelle and a friend, Never works out!"

"Come now Will, we both thought that you and Dante was a swell match."

"Need I remind you that Dante is a male, and like I, don't like male's" Will stated getting frustrated.

"Well, as a eunuch I thought-"

"I'M NOT A EUNUCH!"

"Then why did Elizabeth leave you?" Jack asked raising his right eyebrow.

"She didn't leave me."

"Denial" Jack mumbled looking at his friends falling face.

"She just got relocated with her father"

"Left you" Will had now had enough of Jack.

"Shut it Jack Sparrow, or I shall run you trough!" Will stated pointing his finger in Jack's face.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, and you'll run me trough with what lad? Ye finger?" Jack said looking amused.

"I'll go to the wall and get my sword." He stated walking toward the spoken object.

"Now, now Will, don't get testy." Will changed his direction and went over to his small table in the house and sat down. Jack just stood in the doorway. It is Will's house after all, and he didn't even invite him in yet. Jack maybe a Pirate, but he knew his manners in Will's house. Almost getting his head chopped off the last time he had entered with out knocking or being invited. This entire argument was happening in Will's open front door.

"I suppose you'd better come in and close the door." Will said putting his head down onto the table.

"Come with me an me crew lad, and I will."

"Fine." Will said exasperated. Jack smiled and closed the door going back to his ship to prepare for sail, instead of walking into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: All right part one in the one shot series of four is complete! What did you think? This is my first attempt of a Pirates fanfic this is all solely been written for my cousin Keri ... the next part is written not by me , but by the other half ... Wicked! ... So later to you all and don't forget to review

- Truth


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there POTC fans. This is my first try at this "stuff". Read on loves...all for Kerrs and the Deenna.

Disclaimer: And on the day when Wicked was carried away for impersonation all she had to say was..."Give me my motha fuckin' movie check!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part Two: On the Black Pearl

"Ship looks nice," Will commented as he climbed aboard the Black Pearl for the second time in his life. The third time if you counted the time he had been drunk off rum and had crawled aboard to find Jack and Commodore Norrington going at it like two sea cucumbers. Or two randy bunnies. He'd done a quick about face, fell from the deck, woke up the next morning with a hangover, and seaweed in his knickers. And the sand, you can't forget the sand, it gets everywhere. In all the cracks.

"That's cause it's easier to fix a ship when you get people to stop blowing holes in her." Will shrugged, it made sense in theory.

"So what are the plans? Other than to sail to Tortuga with your crew? And meet up with Jesabelle."

"We introduce you to her friend. If you're truly not a eunuch, you can woo the strumpet."

"I'm not a eunuch! Why an I even bothering to argue with you ! You shag Norrington on the weekends!"

"You know about that !"

Muttering to himself Will decided to go to the Captain's; i.e. Jack's, quarters.

On the long table in the cabin sat a picture of Jack, Norrington, and a pale child.

"God save the queen, my arse," Will muttered. "That's an ethiopian baby." And satisfied with the fact that he knew Norrington's dirty little secret, Will rolled over and fell into a light sleep in Jack's bed.

This, of course led to later arguments about sharing blankets, eating strawberries, and the wonders of sharing a twin size bunk between two men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Give us reviews or I shall bring the shovel and the sword after you all.

With Deceit in her eyes,

Wicked


End file.
